Elevator systems are known to include one or more elevator cars servicing the various floors of a building. An understanding of passenger traffic, including passenger traffic patterns, within an elevator system may be useful when making determinations regarding car allocation, among other things. Another use for elevator traffic information is planning a modernization that will introduce destination entry features into an elevator system that currently only has traditional hall call buttons.
Passenger traffic information is typically gathered manually by a designated individual that rides an elevator car for a certain period of time, during which the individual records observed information. One problem with this approach is that elevator passengers often become uncomfortable when they notice an individual observing them as they use the elevator system. Another drawback is that it is labor intensive.
Alternatively, generic data loggers or load weighing mechanisms can be associated with individual cars to gather information corresponding to elevator usage. One such approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,063. One shortcoming of previously proposed automated arrangements is that they are not capable of tracking traffic patterns of individual passengers. Therefore, only limited information is available, which does not facilitate selecting a best-fit modernization.